


Sleeper Flight

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon flies. Tim dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this Tim/Kon kick is coming from. Well, they are really fun to write, but I also want to write more Clark/Bruce. Anyway, not much to this, kinda sweet, a bit fluffy.

Kon looked down. Normally Robin was a steady weight on his arm, one Kon had learned to compensate for after being the guy's personal flight-taxi service so many times. But today Robin's grip was unsteady, almost slack...

"Whoa!" Kon reached down with his TTK and pulled his friend up enough that Kon could grab onto his wrist. "Robin? Tim, man, you okay?"

Tim stirred and looked up at him. "Kon? Sorry. I'm just...really tired. I haven't gotten much sleep...lately." He sighed.

Kon frowned. Robin _never_ admitted he was tired if he could possibly help it. And 'not getting much sleep lately' was probably batspeak for 'haven't slept in 72 hours because of ANOTHER damned Gotham crisis'.

"Why don't you get some shut-eye?" said Kon. "I can hang onto you."

Robin hesitated. "I'll need to switch arms once in awhile, or I'll have hellish pins and needles when I get there."

"I can do that. Or, wait." He shifted his grip, pulling Robin up and wrapping one arm loosely around his waist and supporting the rest of him with TTK, the end result being that Robin was lying on his back.

Robin's face was level with his, and Kon thought he could almost see his eyes searching Kon's from behind the mask. "Can you maintain your TTK for that long?"

Kon shrugged. "If I can't, I'll just hold on to you."

Robin considered it a moment longer, then smiled. "Sounds good. Thanks, Kon. If you need to wake me in a hurry, just say my name." The smile widened a little, and Kon thought Robin was closing his eyes. "Didn't know this was a sleeper flight..." his voice drifted away as his body relaxed.

He was asleep. Kon studied his face. He'd seen Robin asleep before, of course. From the time of that very first sleepover at the Ex-JLA HQ that grew into Young Justice, they'd had no problem trusting each other enough to conk out around each other.

But Kon had never really *watched* Robin sleep. His body was limp and warm, his breathing deep and even. He looked...

He looked terrifyingly vulnerable.

Kon wished he didn't have the mask on.

They flew through a cloud and Robin shivered, a small frown on his forehead. Without really thinking about it, Kon pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around the back of Tim's neck. Tim pressed against him, curling into his warmth, and sighed.

It was kind of weird how...weird it _wasn't_. How *easy* it was. One arm around Tim's waist, the other supporting his neck and shoulders, and just a touch of TTK under his legs. Tim pushing up to him - _snuggling_ up to him...this would be so weird if Tim was awake, but somehow the fact that he was asleep made it okay. And he *was* asleep, his heartbeat slow and steady as a metronome.

"Sleep well, Wonder Boy," said Kon softly.

* * *

They were about halfway there when Robin started to twitch and mumble against his neck.

"What did you-?" Kon loosened his grip just enough to look at Tim's face. He carefully narrowed his x-ray vision and confirmed that Tim's eyes were closed behind the mask, eyelids fluttering as his eyes tracked. Tim was muttering incoherently, fragments of words on the teasing edge of making sense, then subsided, his breathing evening out. Kon pulled him close again and kept flying.

A few minutes later, Tim's heartbeat spiked. "No," he gasped out against Kon's shoulder, twitching in his arms. "Steph." And then, in a small, broken voice, " _Dad._ " Tears leaked from behind the mask, trailing back over his temples and into his hair.

"Easy man, I got you." Kon loosened his grip again, just enough so that he could stroke Tim's brow. "It's all right."

Tim stilled. "Kon?"

"I got you, Tim. It's gonna be okay."

"Kon," sighed Tim, his voice thick and blurry with sleep. "Am I dreaming?"

"You're dreaming. It's okay. You're gonna have good dreams now."

"Wha? I...am?"

"Yeah." He stroked Tim's forehead again. "You've used up your nightmare quota. Gotta have happy dreams now."

"Oh. Okay." Kon grinned to himself. You just had to give Tim a *reason* for something.

Tim sank back into sleep (Kon didn't think he'd even opened his eyes), his heartbeat gradually slowing to its normal rate again, his breath soft on Kon's skin. He shifted slightly and Kon rearranged himself to accommodate. He wished...he wished he could do something else. It wasn't like he knew any lullabies, or would be able to sing them if he did...

Tim slept deeply for another hour before stirring again. Kon loosened his grip. Tim was smiling up at him. "Kon," he said.

Something about the way he said it made Kon shiver inside.

"Yeah?" he said, breathless.

"Kon," said Tim again, like it was an answer. "Kon." More firmly this time, with an air of finality.

He was still asleep.

Kon resisted the urge to touch Tim's forehead, his cheek.

"I'm right here, Tim," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Umm," murmured Tim in agreement, still smiling that impossibly sweet smile.

"Well, not without you, anyway," whispered Kon, grinning.

"You," echoed Tim, nuzzling against Kon's shoulder.

Kon breathed a quick laugh. "You know you're a better conversationalist when you're asleep, dude?"

"Dude?" Kon said, and muttered a few nonsense words into Kon's shoulder.

"I never understand half of what you and Bart are talking about, anyway," Kon went on, still whispering. "It's not like this is that different."

"Bart?" The word came out on a weird half-laugh.

"Bart," said Kon firmly, and Tim stirred against him, pulling back a little, a small furrow appearing between his brows. "No," he said insistently. " _Kon."_

"Okay, you got me," said Kon, chuckling. "Kon."

The frown disappeared. "Kon," sighed Tim, snuggling up to him again. "Warmmm."

"Yeah," said Kon, swallowing and pulling Tim close again.

* * *

Titan's Tower would be in sight any minute. Kon slowed to a stop and loosened his grip on Tim, letting his TTK pick up the slack again until Tim wasn't actually touching him anymore.

"Tim," said Kon, and sighed when the other boy's eyes snapped open.

Tim blinked twice, then looked around and yawned. "Are we here?"

"Yeah," said Kon. "Be there in about five minutes. You sleep okay?"

Tim smiled at him, his normal small smile, not the almost beautific expression he'd had when he was asleep.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kon."

"Anytime, man," said Kon, meaning it. "Anytime."


End file.
